2nd Marine Infantry Regiment
The 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment ( ), part of the Troupes de marine, is one of the oldest marine units in the French Army. It is the only French Army unit to carry 15 names on its battle flag and the inscription "AFN 1952–1962". Established in 1831, along with the1st, 3rd and 4th Marine Infantry Regiments (disbanded in 1998), the 2nd is one of four "old" regiments of naval infantry troops. Throughout its history the regiment has served in many conflicts, mainly in an expeditionary role outside France, although of it has been called upon to fight in France on a number of occasions. The first time came during the Franco-Prussian War, when the regiment had the distinction of serving in the famous Blue Division alongside the 1st Marine Artillery Regiment. Later, the regiment served in France during both the First and Second World Wars. Recent operations have seen the regiment deploy to Afghanistan, and to Mali as part of Opération Serval. Creating and different names * 1622: Creation by Cardinal Richelieu Companies regular de la Mer * 1822: King's order directing the formation of two infantry regiments of the Navy. * 1831: The order of King Louis-Philippe I of 14 May 1831 creates two infantry regiments assigned to regular duty of the garrisons of French colonies (direct and unbroken lineage of the 2nd RIMa from that time until today). * March 1, 1890 duplication: formation of the 6th Marine Infantry Regiment. * 1900: takes the name of the 2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry, it is included in Brest. * On 1 December 1958, the second becomes the second RIC (2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry) RIMa (2nd Marine Infantry Regiment) . * Since 1963, the garrison at Camp Auvours-Mans. * Since 2000: Martin Fire Pallières. *History garrisons fighting and battle of the 2e RIMa below: Ancien Regime Revolutionary Wars and Empire * 1813: ** Battle of Leipzig 1815–1848 * 1823 Spanish expedition campaign Madagascar and South America (1829). * Conquest of Marquesas Islands and Society Islands (1842–1847). Second Empire * 31 August 1854: the 2nd RIMa stationed at Rochefort moved to Brest. * Crimean War. Campaign * China and Indochina. * Mexican Expedition siege of Puebla. Pacification * Far East. * 1869: it is divided between Brest, the Cochinchina and Guadeloupe * For the first time, the 2nd Marine fighting on the soil of the motherland. 31 August and 1 September 1870, engaged in the "Blue Division" the 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment sacrifices itself at Bazeilles in a heroic battle against the Prussians, until the "last shot". World War * 1914: always stationed at Brest, the regiment was part of the 1st Brigade of the 3rd Colonial Infantry Division colonial. Restored more than ten times, for 52 months with daily struggles that resulted in nearly 20,000 men killed, wounded or missing, the 2nd ICN participated in all the major battles of the conflict. The regiment received four citations in the order of the Army and the forage in the colors of the Military Medal. Its emblem, which was buried after the battle of Rossignol August 22, 1914, was found in 1918. Between the two world wars In 1930, 2nd Colonial Infantry Regiment is stationed at Brest. In 1939, Tripoli in Greater Syria (now in Lebanon). World War II 1940 * (Battle of France) Committed to Amiens, the regiment was disbanded in November 1940. 1942 * The 2nd Brigade of Free France is formally trained in Syria in early April 1942 with, among other units involved in the Battle of Keren, Eritrea campaign including Kub Kub. It participates in campaigns Libya (Second Battle of El Alamein) 1942, Tunisia 1943 (Battle of Takrouna) 1943, of Italy 1944 (Battle of Pontecorvo) 1944 and then France (Toulon and Colmar). 1945 * By order of Charles de Gaulle May 25, 1945, the 2nd Brigade of the 1st DFL incorporates the traditions of the 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment. * General de Gaulle declares that regiment will be known as the 2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry, Companion of the Liberation and is awarded the Liberation Cross, receives its feed the olive colors of the War Cross 1939–1945 (August 7, 1945). From 1945 to Today * First Indochina War or the 1st battalion march is given the Croix de Guerre of overseas operations with Palm. The President of the Republic Mr. Vincent Auriol gives the Legion of Honor to the flag on July 14, 1952. * Algeria: 2nd RIC three battalions was sent to the full in Algeria sectors Khenchela, El Kantara and Batna (1954–1959), sectors of Orleans Town, Valley Soumman (1959–1962). * It is implanted in the Sarthe in 1963: a part in Le Mans, a party to Auvours. * The second part RIMa since its professionalization in 1978 in many operations that took place on all continents. The 2nd Navy has starred in Chad in Mauritania in Lebanon, former Yugoslavia in Albania in in Côte d'Ivoire in Guyana in New Caledonia at Senegal in Kosovo in Bosnia and Herzegovina at Cameroon in Macedonia, Afghanistan. *During the Gulf War (1990–1991), the regiment was called to order the brigade May 10, 1991, this quote contains the Croix de Guerre with Star of the TOE bronze. These operations were always carried out successfully and without any force to have avoided injury and death to some porpoises * 2003 and 2004: Côte d'Ivoire the regiment was deployed in the south-west of the Republic of Côte d'Ivoire where he assures the return of refugees and repels gangs that terrorize the region. After two months the stability is back! The regiment was then sent into the center of the country. His mission: to ensure the neutrality of the confidence zone, which separates the rebels from loyalist forces. The regiment lost three of its porpoises in Bouake on November 6, 2004 (Corporal/Falevalu Leader, and Corporal Tilloy Marzais). * Bosnia and Herzegovina: the 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment is the last French regiment to be armed and ordered the battalion Franco-Spanish brigade Salamander Mostar. Its mission is to collect weapons still held by the population and facilitate the reorganization of French forces in the area. * Chad in 2005, the regiment with a squadron consisting of the 1st Marine Infantry Regiment the French group Terre des elements based in Chad. * In 2006, the 2nd Marine Regiment infantry is committed in Lebanon in the evacuation of French nationals and populations at risk. * 500 (soldiers) of the 2nd Marine Regiment infahtry reinforced with elements from other regiments (infantry, engineering, artillery, armored cavalry and air assets) are officially arms task force (CATF or battle group) Richelieu since November 25, 2010, in Afghanistan. * The regiment is part of the 9th Marine Light Armored Brigade. File:Bgroup1.JPG|The dissolution ceremony at Le Mans July 7, 2011, the battalion / battle group Richelieu of the 2nd Regiment of Marines after his return from Afghanistan. File:Bgroup2.JPG|Following the dissolution of the battalion. File:Bgroup3.JPG|Following the dissolution of the battalion. File:Bgroup5.JPG|Following the dissolution of the battalion. File:Bgroup6.JPG|Following the dissolution of the battalion. Commanders 2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry * 1914 -???? : Colonel Welsh * 1915–1916: Colonel Monhoven * 1956–1957: Colonel Moreau Mellinet barracks in Nantes 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment * 1963–1965: Colonel Lagarde, future Chief of Staff of the Army * 1965–1967: Colonel Liegeon * 1967–1969: Colonel Duvauchelle * 1969–1971: Colonel Delayen * 1978–1980: Colonel Pacaud * 1980–1982: Colonel Suzin * 1982–1984: Colonel Fevai * 1984–1986: Colonel Lepichon * 1986–1988: Colonel Petit * 1988–1990: Colonel Loreyte * 1990–1992: Colonel Meille * 1992–1994: Colonel Rousseau * 1994–1996: Colonel Thonier * 1996–1998: Colonel Roisin * 1998–2000: Colonel Renaud * 2000–2002: Colonel Richard * 2002–2004: Colonel Didier The Host, Officer of the Legion of Honor * 2004–2006: Colonel Francis Bordachar Officer of the Legion of Honor / officer of the National Order of Merit * 2006–2008: Colonel Christopher Launois * 2008–2010: Colonel Regis Colcombet * 2010–2012: Colonel Bruno Heluin File:Garde du drapeau du 2e RIMa.jpg|Color guard for the change of command of the 2d Marine, July 2008. File:Ancien colonel Christophe Launois du 2e RIMa.jpg|Colonel Christopher Launois, before the flag of the 2d Marine. File:Colonel Regis Colcombet du 2e de Marine.jpg|Colonel Regis Colcombet the 2nd Marine. File:Defile de certaine compagnies du 2e RIMa.jpg|Parade of Companies of 2nd for the Navy change of command. File:Musique des troupes de marine.jpg|Music of the Marines. File:Defile devant le nouveau chef de corps.jpg|Parade of Companies of the 2nd Marine before the new and former commanding officer. File:Pucelle (insigne) du 2e RIMa.jpg|Badge of the 2nd Marine Infantry Regiment.. File:9e B.L.B.Ma.jpg|Badge of the 9th B. L. B. Ma. Motto "Fidelitate and honors, and terra mare". "Loyalty and honor on land and sea". Battles inscribed on the flag It bears, stitched in gold letters in its folds, the following inscriptions:Decision 12350/SGA/DPMA/SHD/DAT 14 September 2007 relating to registration of names of battles on flags banners and military units of the Army, the military health service and fuel service armed forces of the Official Gazette, Number 27, November 9, 2007. with olives 1914–1918, 1939–1945 and the Order of the Liberation]] Feat of arms inscribed in black are those removed from the flag, the maximum number which may appear to be limited. The flag of the 2e RIMa is bringing the largest number of names Manufactured arms of the French army "of 15 names feat of arms" and the AFN registration. Decorations The staff of the regiment are allowed to wear: * The fodder the colors of the Military Medal received December 25, 1919 with 1914–1918 Olive and (Olive 1939–1945 received September 18, 1946). * The fodder the colors of the cross of the Order of the Liberation since June 18, 1996 The regiment retains the traditions of a brigade of the 1st Free French Division (DFL). Its flag is decorated with the Cross of the Legion of Honor, the cross of the release of Cross of War 1914–1918 with four flippers, the Croix de Guerre 1939 – 1945 with two palms and the War Cross for TOE with a palm and the Regiment was made Companion of the Liberation. The flag of the regiment received its silk on December 5, 2004 the name "AFN from 1952 to 1962" ("North Africa 1952–1962"). Traditions 's Day naval troops: * It is celebrated to mark the anniversary of the battles of Bazeilles. This village was abandoned and taken over four times on orders, 31 August and 1 September 1870. , And the Name of God, long live the colonial * The Marines and the patron saint Bigor have God himself. This war cry ends the private ceremonies that are part of the lives of regiments. Its origin is a thanksgiving of the Reverend Father Charles de Foucauld, missionary, seeing happen to his aid the colonial units a day when he was in trouble with a local tribe. Song of the 2nd Marine * If anyone doubts your courage * On your flag he sees the history of France * From Mexico to Verdun, El Alamein in Tonkin * The porpoise leaps forward * In its folds fits every victory * Including the big names attest to its glory * For a porpoise, then, what is more beautiful * How to fight everywhere for its flag * Walking fine regiment of France * Boldly go thy way * Do your duty without failure * This is the law of all Porpoises * Wherever France call you * Bravely you to conquer it * Forward your valor watch * Second Marine of France The regiment today Subordinations The regiment was subordinated to the 9th Marine Light Armored Brigade itself part of the action force on earth. Composition The 2'' is composed of: * 1st combat company (Camels) motto: "simple, rustic and disciplined". * 2nd Company (bucks) motto: "nihil obstat... because nothing does." * 3rd Company (scorpions) motto: "in cauda venenum... the poison in the tail." * 4th company (the cedar) motto: "all green and cons." * Lighting company and support (the Dragon) motto: "primi ad ignem "..." First Fire". * 11th Company (the ship) motto: "s'intruire to serve better, train better win." * Along with command and logistics (Atlas) motto: "one for all". People who served in the 2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry Officers and marines *Joseph Gallieni Notes and references Sources and bibliography * Erwan Bergot, ''La coloniale du Rif au Tchad 1925–1980, imprimé en France : décembre 1982, n° d'éditeur 7576, n° d'imprimeur 31129, sur les presses de l'imprimerie Hérissey. Category:Marines regiments of France Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:Companions of the Liberation Category:20th-century regiments of France Category:21st-century regiments of France